<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformers: Broken Sails by Whirlproductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200855">Transformers: Broken Sails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlproductions/pseuds/Whirlproductions'>Whirlproductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zetaverse: The Beginning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OCs - Freeform, Other, The Great War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlproductions/pseuds/Whirlproductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, way before the great war on Cybertron, there were plenty of other factions before the fall than beyond the senate and the rebellions throughout the Cybertronian steely plains. In the Sea of Rust sat an archipeligo with its head being a state named Rust Haven along side its proxies of Steel Harbor and Sulfurous with a Cybertronian subspecies to boulster its population. Its mere Planetary cycles before the war begins as Rust Haven enters a state of solitude that is about to burst and get blown sky-high in its remark. The first invasion occurs by an unknown group, leaving the Predalis, Shipwreck in a state of rage, the wrath of the monarch may be seen by those from Iacon to Kalis. What happen to these star seekers, you may ask, the only way to know is to learn the secrets the Autobots have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zetaverse: The Beginning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985737</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transformers: Broken Sails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"> <strong>Prologue:<br/>
</strong> </span>        Years ago, on Cybertron, there was a city called Rust Haven, forgotten by the mainland, although they tried to stomp it out. It has been a few Millennia since they tried to colonize this archipelago, and since the uprising where they pushed out Iaconian presence. In the time where fires burn on the horizon, in Rust Haven, the Garrissian Tournament occurs, as it reaches its final round. Two fighters stand across from each other in an arena made from a Quintessan Thruster,  one with noble stature with well cleaned parts with little amount of rust on his panels while the other bore grease and burned steel as the indigo optics shown behind a visor. One, the reigning Predalis, a Cybertronian Monarch who rules for a certain amount of time before being challenged through a tourny, the other a warrior on the other hand, one who felt they deserved more in society. The Predalis shown golden with a soft brown to balance him, while the warrior was gunmetal bearing green highlights while he was armed with a staff with a blade of a sword ready to strike. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The battle started with the warrior fighting with what seemed to be a sloppy stance as the Predalis fought one who he seen as a friend. The blade struck down as the Predalis caught it in his arm’s bow, pushing it back off before the Predalis punched the warrior, knocking them from his stance. The warrior pushed the end of his sword staff to get back up, thundering his steps toward the Predalis before they slashed up as the Predalis slammed the bow of his arm into the bot, launching them toward the western side of the arena. The cheering was deafening, the Swordstaff of the warrior meanwhile was knocked into the mined out gap, leading into the hollowed out engine. The warrior still stood back up, ready to fight, not backing down even after he was disarmed with everything except their barefists, so the predalis packed the bow of their alternate mode onto their back as they held up their fists. The two continued the fight The warrior on the offensive while the Predalis dodged with a more defensive attitude, His speed was like fire on an organic world as he moved, so he was able to hit the warrior down with precision and speed as the battle drawn to a close. The Predalis rested his foot unto the warrior’s back as his monoeye looked over the crowd, a Golden sheen shown from his optic as he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “This is the Seventh tournament since I became Predalis, and the twelfth since Rust Haven was freed from Iacon's Wrath, even with the fallen warriors, dead and spared, its joyous to still see challenge every Garrus Cycle in Rust Haven. Even my own adoptive sibling Levit has come to fight! Every year the battles get more awarding and more exciting, now I, Shipwreck, hope we all have another several Solar Cycles of peace!” He shouted to the crowd as they cheered, hundreds of Cybertronians fit into it as Shipwreck refastened everything. After it started to die down, Shipwreck stood tall once more, extending his hand to the downed Levit, the indigo eyed bot glanced before he took the Predalis’s hand, standing back up, before they stook back in the middle of the arena as the elevator took them back down, down to the ground level where the two split back off, heading in their own paths. Levit went into the unknown while Shipwreck went to Patches’ Medical Institute to inform his brother of the victory which left him as Predalis once more. As he went on, he could feel a heat on the horizon, one that felt like the steel of Cybertron would melt like casted iron over molten forges, a battle of grievance was coming for them and all of Cybertron.<br/>
<br/>
-----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello people of AO3, I am new to the sight and this is just a preview of my Transformers Series in the making, soon enough you may see more as soon as I begin to figure out how this sight works more. My stories may be a little short since I start in Google docs before posting anywhere, so I deeply apoligize if it seems to short but keep in mind this part is just the prologue, so you may see more in the future as longer depending on whether I get better at writing or realize one page on Google Docs is about only 3 short paragraphs on AO3. Either way welcome my characters and such and with my Authors notes here, I shall give you a brief character show of everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shipwreck</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Leader of Rust Haven, on Cybertron he is an Airship, whilst on earth is a 1700s British Indianman Company Militia ship, ultimately he is the Predalis (Cybertonian Monarch who gains power due to gladitorial combat based on an older, long forgotten tradition) and is also the Leader of my interpretation of the Star Seekers. i do not want to spoil his story since he is a major character but to say the least he is an intellectual who may have much Rage. He also has an Irish accent of some sort, but I am not comfortable at writing accents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Levit</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(Sorry for crappy image)</p>
<p>Levit is a blacksmith, his role is minor so he is mostly the side work to another who designs the Starship that is atleast mentioned in the story  (Writing is ongoing). Besides his role, he is simply an asshole who just is mostly in the background. he is otherwise very bombastic and could be considered to high octaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>